Changing hearts
by Cookiecoolcat
Summary: What if Beatrice didn't pick Dauntless, but her friend, Milo did. What would happen to Four, Christina, and Will. And what will happen when Eric takes a liking to Milo. Bad summary, hope you like the story, please review. T/M Nothing to bad just some language, i will tell you if there is anything bad in the chapter you might not want to read.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Divergent I just own my OC's**

**OC's:**

**Milo**

Female

Dark brown curly hair, light gray eyes, 5'3

Faction: Abnegation

**Nick**

Male

Short blond hair, brown eyes, 5'6

Faction: Dauntless

**Idella**

Female

Long red hair, gray eyes, 5'2 1/2

Faction: Amity

Today is the day, the day I would find out what faction I belong in. I will take the aptitude test and see what faction I should be in. We don't have to pick that Faction, but it's probably best if we did.

"What faction do you think you will get?" my friend Beatrice asks, as we wait for the doors of the aptitude test rooms to open.

"Probably Candor, sense I'm a terrible liar," I say trying to best to make my voice sound cold and hard like the Candor.

"I think you will get Dauntless," she says teasingly.

I bust out laugh, "There is no way I could get Dauntless, I'm too weak and little," it was true I was annoyingly weak and to make it worse, I'm only 5 foot 3 . My mom says that I will grow, maybe.

"Hm… You will probably get Erudite," I say trying to imitate the head Erudite.

Before Beatrice gets the chance to answer, the doors open and we all walk in. As I enter the room I notice the whole left wall is a mirror. Now being in Abnegation, I'm not supposed to look in a mirror for more than a couple of seconds. But, I can't help but stare at my reflection, my face seems to have changed sense the last time I looked in a mirror. My long dark brown hair has gotten curlier, my once dark gray eyes are now a lighter shade, and my face is less pudgy.

"I thought stiffs weren't supposed to look in mirrors," I turn around to see a man wearing a black t-shirt, black, are those skinny jeans, and boots that have little metal studs on them.

"Sorry," I say feeling heat rise to my face.

"No need to be sorry," he motions for me to sit on the large metal chair in the middle of the room.

"I'm Nick by the way," I watch as he fills a cup up with blue liquid.

"Milo," I mumbled, thinking of what the test was going to be like.

"Well Milo, do I need to go over the whole test thing or do you get it."

"You don't need to go over the test with me, my mom spent an hour talking to me about it," I say rolling my eyes, Nick laughs.

"Ok, now I just need you to drink this," he says as he hands me the cup with the blue liquid in it.

I drink it all, lean my head back in the chair, and close my eyes. A small shuffling noise comes from my right. When I open my eyes I'm no longer sitting in the aptitude test room, I'm in a huge concrete room, with three stands in front of me. The stand on the left has a large knife laying on it, the middle one has a beautiful purple and red flower on it, and the stand on the right has a large book on it.

"Pick one," a voice comes from behind me, my mother is standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, "Pick one," she repeats.

"Why I don't like or want any of these," I say glaring at her, why did she look so mad?

Everything around me changes and my mother disappears, I'm now sitting in the middle of a room with a metal desk and a mean looking man is standing in front of me.

He slides a picture over to me, "Do you know this woman?" it's a picture of Beatrice, and it has wanted written at the top.

I know I shouldn't lie to this man but I don't want my friend to get in trouble, "No I don't know her," I say as the man walks around me.

"Lies," he hisses at me, "tell me the truth," he snaps angrily.

"I don't know her," I snap back.

I suddenly jerk awake. My body feels like it been hit with a baseball bat over and over again. I look around and see Nick at the computer next to the chair.

"Well that was interesting," he walks over to me and helps me stand up from the chair.

"What were my test results," I asked.

"They are…um…well they were inconclusive," he says quietly looking at me.

"Wait then that means i-I'm Divergent?" he nods.

"You cannot tell anyone about this, no one, not your family, friends, you can't tell anyone, got it kid?" he says quickly pushing my out the door before I can answer.

My brain refuses to work. All I can think about is the test, why didn't I just pick one? I'm so stupid I should have just picked one. Before I realize it I'm walking back to my house.

"Do you have any food or water, young lady?" I turn around to see an old woman hobbling over to me.

"Yes I do, would you like some?" I all ways keep some extra food in my bag so if I encounter any Factionless I can give them some.

I hand the dried fruits, and water bottle over to her, "What's your name," I ask out of habit.

"Lily, and I would like you to have this," she says handing me a necklace. It's just a simple black string with a clay bead on it. The bead is black with splashes of gray, red, white, and blue. I look up about to give the necklace back, I couldn't take this woman's necklace. When I release that the woman is already gone.

I put the necklace in my dress pocket, and keep walking.


	2. Faction Before Blood

**I don't own Divergent I just own my OC's**

**Next Day**

I fallow my mother and father to the auditorium were I will chose what faction I want to be in. My little brother, Joel, tugs at my dress indicating that he wants to be picked up. Joel is only 4 years, so we must bring him with us, rules state that children under the age of 6 are not to be left alone.

I pick up my brother, "Are you picking to day?" my brothers soft sweet voice asks.

I smile, "Yes I am."

His big brown eyes look into my gray ones, "It's ok if you pick a different faction, I will still wubs you."

"I'm glad that you will still love me no matter what," I say kissing his forehead.

I set my brother down as we enter the auditorium. The Erudite already seated and chatting quietly with each other. All the other factions slowly stop talking and sit quietly. I watch as the head Erudite gives her speech. After what seems like eternity they start calling the names. It starts with Erudite, Dauntless, Candor, Abnegation, and then Amity.

Finally Abnegation's turn, I watch as my friend Mya cuts her hand and lets the blood drip into the Candor's bowl, "Candor," the announcer's voice booms. Next is Mya's sister, Mikea, her blood drips into the Abnegation bowl, "Abnegation," the announcer's voice seems even louder this time. The names go on and on. Finally its Beatrice's turn, I'm right after her. She cuts her hand and holds it over the Dauntless bowl, but right before the drop falls she moves her hand over the Abnegation bowl.

"Milo Pride," the announcer calls. I slowly stand up, as I walk by my father pats my shoulder, I smile weakly.

As I walk up to the stand I can feel everyone's eyes on me. They are all expecting me to pick Abnegation, I even told my mother I would pick Abnegation. I cut my hand and slowly extend it towards the Dauntless bowl and squeeze the blood drop out, I hear the blood sizzle when it hits the glowing ashes.

"Dauntless," a gasp comes from the crowd, slowly the Dauntless start clapping and cheering.

I walk over to the Dauntless section, two Dauntless men greet me, one hugs me (I thought he was going to crush me) and the other pats me on the back, and guides me to my set. They continue with Abnegation


	3. Jumping

Many of my friends stay in Abnegation. Now its Amity's turn.

"Idella Abe," the announcer calls, a girl with fiery red hair walks onto the stage. She cuts her hand and holds it over the Dauntless bowl. She is greeted by the same men I was greeted by. They have her sit next to me.

"Hello," her voice is sweet, she seems to kind to be in Dauntless.

"That's my sister, Ella," she says pointing to a blond haired girl, her face is contorted into an angry, upset about to cry look.

"Um… is she going to be ok," I whisper to Idella, "she looks like she is going to explode."

"Yeah, she'll get over it," she whispers back to me. "If not, then oh well," maybe she's not as nice as I thought.

After another half we all rise and say in unison, "Faction before blood."

I walk with the other Dauntless, and Idella. The Dauntless born climb up the train track poles, I look at Idella, she simply shrugs and begins climbing. I slowly fallow.

When I finally reach the top someone yells, "Everyone get ready!" I look to wear the boys is pointing at the oncoming train. When the train reaches us the Dauntless born start jumping onto it. Idella begins running, she copy's the others and jumps onto the side of the train. Someone pulls her up.

"Come on Milo," she yells at me as I run after the train.

I jump and grab a hold of the side of the train right as the plate form stops. A pair of hands grab my arms and pull me inside.

"Thanks," I say looking at the person who pulled me up, he has blond hair and kind brown eyes.

"No problem, I'm Al by the way," he says extending his hand.

"Milo," I say shaking his hand.

"Whos the Stiff," A cold hard voice asks, Candor definitely from Candor.

"That's Peter," Al says pointing to a boy with dark brown hair, and cold dark eyes, "That's, Christina, and Will."

Christine has medium length black hair, and light hazel eyes. Will has dirty blonde hair, with goldish brown eyes.

"I'm Milo and this is Idella," I say shaking Christina and Wills hand, Idella does the same and then begins talking to Al.

"Not going to shake my hand, Stiff?" Peter says taking my hand, rather hard, and shaking it.

"No, I was going to shake your hand," I lie, not wanting to make enemies on my first day.

The train slows down a little, and the Dauntless born being jumping onto a red building.

"They want us to jump off of a train and onto a building," Christina's voice filled with horror.

Christina jumps off with Will, then Idella jumps with Al. "Do you want to jump with me," I ask Peter, I really don't want to, but I kinda don't want jump by myself.

Peter doesn't answer he just grabs my hand and we both run and jump. I roll when I hit the ground, Peter lands on his feet, but stumbles and almost falls on me. Once everyone has jumped we all gather around three Dauntless men by the edge of the building.

"I'm Eric, one of your Dauntless lauders," the man standing on the edge says, his hair is dark almost black brown, and is shaved on the sides but the middle is left slightly long so it hangs to one side. Crating a weird Mohawk.

"If you want to get into the Dauntless compound you have to jump," he says pointing down, "after this you will start your training."

"Is there water at the bottom or something," Peter asks.

"I guess you'll just have to find out," Erik says with a wicked grin, "Now who would like to go first?"


End file.
